


Life makes love look hard, but this love is OURS.

by thisoldtown



Series: Baby, we can see the scars from here [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisoldtown/pseuds/thisoldtown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surly money shouldn’t be the centre of you affections. It should be centred on that perfect boy or girl. That certain someone whom holds you deepest desires. Surely love should make your world turn faster and faster until the only eyes you can see are those in which you love the most. It should be everything you will ever have and need.<br/>People will say I have it all. But standing here, being reminded with bright lights and shouts of a familiar name, I realise that I certainly do not have it all. I want someone to confine in. Someone I can trust unconditionally. In this line of work trust is the most expensive item you can buy. It could make or break your career. Letting slip those few words that could either make you or break you. Tonight I’ll drive home alone. Back to my expensive house in my lavish village in my vintage car with a broken heart that no one can see.<br/>*Or the events leading up to Niall and Harry's wedding, including the time they meet*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life makes love look hard, but this love is OURS.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to 'Our names are up in lights like diamonds in the sky'. The point of view starts with Niall to Harry in the middle then back to Niall for the ending, just in case it isn't clear. Enjoy.

The first time I met him the camera flashes were harsh, making my eyes itch. The stinging, unbearable. It was something akin to surreal insanity. In movies the stereotypical celebrity stands stock still and proud. Like this was what they’d been born to do. Like they were made for this. I call bullshit.

They kindly forgot to mention the camera flashes that make it look like a dream. Liars, the lot of ‘em. Nobody wants to willingly smile for those pretentious dicks behind a camera. The washy red carpet, mixed with the buzzing behind my eyes balls, makes me think I have a minor case of ADHD.

Contrary to popular belief I am most certainly not in this for the fame. I love to sing. I _can_ sing. I’m not naïve nor insecure enough to think otherwise. I know I can sing, I just don’t let it affect me like other egotistical bastards, but that’s a story for another time. In this line of business the most important lesson you can learn is the art of reading people. Knowing who’s fake. Knowing when a leering façade is near. In this industry you use or you get used.

Most you’ll come across are in this for the fame. Weather you know someone by association or are the aforementioned ‘celebrity’. The planted on smiles and the fake lipstick is all well and good until you wake up one day and realise what you really are. A pure and filthy money whore. Nothing more, nothing less. When money becomes the object of your affection you know you’ve done something wrong.

Money is merely a means to get by. You don’t need so much your practically bathing in it. As long as you have enough you’ll be fine. I’m not an idiot of epic proportions. I know money makes the world go round. But the best things in life are free. The things that don’t need to be accounted for with a credit card are the things that mean most in life.

Some may disagree with me but what’s the point of having the fame, the fortune, the gigantic bank statement if you have nothing and no one to share it with?

Surly money shouldn’t be the centre of you affections. It should be centred on that perfect boy or girl. That certain someone whom holds you deepest desires. Surely love should make your world turn faster and faster until the only eyes you can see are those in which you love the most. It should be everything you will ever have and need.

People will say I have it all. But standing here, being reminded with bright lights and shouts of a familiar name, I realise that I certainly do not have it all. I want someone to confine in. Someone I can trust unconditionally. In this line of work trust is the most expensive item you can buy. It could make or break your career. Letting slip those few words that could either make you or break you. Tonight I’ll drive home alone. Back to my expensive house in my lavish village in my vintage car with a broken heart that no one can see.

I don’t want to need somebody this way. I don’t want to fall in love in a foolish way, I don’t want to fall for someone whom I have never met. When the one I want more than anything is worlds away. Weather it being New York or London. Singing seems to be all that I have. Singing the bars of a song that was been imprinted in my brain time and time again. Those certain chords that fit effortlessly with my delicate guitar strings.

Money cannot and will not buy you happiness. And the sad thing is you only ever really notice it when all you have left is money with no one to share it with. I came from nothing and made myself into something. Into someone worth admiring. Artists whom are in it for the fame aren’t worth anybody’s time. The smiles. The camera flashes. They make it feel like a dream. Yet I’m lucky enough for it to be my desired reality.

I crave it - the attention. The love. The smiles. It’s a fantasy full of heartbreak and fortune. To play the game you have to be in a major league. The flashes are back, harsher the before. My eyes lingering on a black shadow, my fake smile never wavering. My breathing coming in slow, unsteady pants as I try and search for an exit away from this crimson highway to hell.

The questions, the words of love and hate. The constant nagging that our society is immensely fucked up. Coming to head at Britain’s most treasured event.

I smile at the flashes, bat my eyelashes at the beautiful women and pray my thoughts are simply silent screams. The kaleidoscope of colours swirling around my pupils like fireworks. Brown and green contrasting suspiciously. The luscious locks of a blurred figure obscure my line of sight. The only thing I can make out is the wary hand on my upper bicep, gripping tightly in what I must assume to be a casually comforting action.

His breath against my ear making me jump slightly and my heart palpations to increase to what I must assume to be an unhealthy way. “Hey, mate? You okay, you look at little rough around the edges”

“I think I just realised that the crowds are a little too close for my liking” I breathe out. He has some seriously jade coloured eyes.

“Ahh man, I think you’re in the wrong line of work.” He chuckles “Let’s get you inside yeah? The crowds can wait till later” he flashes a dimpled smile, filled with kindness and authenticity, no malice, no façade. Just plain and simple old fashioned kindness.

“Yeah, tell me about it…” I nod. Knowingly whisked away by the very man that would in fact steal my heart like a thief in the night. Slowly and swiftly, no trace of the uncertain events shown across his features. Not one single sign of the man I would come to know as Mr Harry Styles.

Little did I know that one day we would be out numbered, that it would be the both of us against the world… well that was two years ago.

**_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves,_ **

**_they’ll judge it like they know about me and you._ **

“Are you sure he’s the right guy. He comes from the wrong side of town, I mean, come on Harry you’ve seen the scandals, the drugs, the sleeping around… I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into” His mum complains

“You have had plenty of time to get used to this and don’t say you haven’t because you have. It’s been two years mum”

“Don’t get me wrong, I think Niall’s an okay lad but are you sure you want to spend the rest of your _life_ with him?” the question was loaded. It was like pulling the trigger or lighting a flame - you can't take it back.

“Of course I do! I wouldn’t be marrying him if I didn’t. Those articles were lies, he’s never touched weed let alone cocaine in his entire life” I defend

“So that what he’s told you? He made you believe that it didn’t happen, I knew he was a wrong ‘an”

“How dare you say that when he isn’t even here to defend himself. Do you believe what the papers say about me? That I’m a man whore? That I sleep around?” her words were like the sting of a snakes bite. Harsh, painful, unforgivable.

“Oh course not, baby. I would never-“

I cut her off, blind sighted by the deadly sting “So everything the pap’s spread about me is lies, yet for Niall it’s all true? Doesn’t seem fair to me, does it? That I’m on a higher pedestal than him. On a high pedestal to the rest of the world?” I cry

“That I not what I meant” she try’s

“Really? Because it really seems like that is what you meant. If you don’t except him, don’t come, because I’m marrying him with or without your consent. Besides I proposed to him so it’s kind of a done deal” I let a playful smirk dance upon my lips knowing that, it will most definitely piss her off.

“You- What?” she gasps

“I. Asked. Him.” A ground out, grabbing my sheep skinned coat and heading over to the front door, but not before shouting out a quick, venomous goodbye over my shoulder. “Goodbye mother, see you in another year”

**_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out,_ **

**_And my choice is you._ **

The steaming tears making fluorescent tracks down my cheeks, pouring down like a sad, disheartening waterfall. The transcendence lost in the darkness of despair. How dare she? My own mother. She couldn’t accept me coming out 10 years ago, pretended it was all a dream. She said she loved me and that it didn’t matter. But it did matter, it did to her! Her beautiful brown eyes lost their shine that day and it’s something I’ve never been able to get over, knowing that I was the reason that her eyes no longer shined like pretty lights. It’s got fuck all to do with my fiancé. It’s the fact my fiancé is a boy...

“I take it didn’t go to well then?” a soft voice asks. I can’t help but stare at the ground. Eyes glued to the ceramic flooring. Avoiding my blonde boys prying gaze. “Oh baby! Fuck, I’m so sorry. Man that’s shit, I’m so sorry. We can postpone the wedding. It’ll be alright.” He coo’s softly.

I shake my head repeatedly, no. No. No. No. No. No. We definitely should not do that. Fuck _no_. I feel warm familiar arms wrap around my shoulders. Being pressed into an all loving chest. His hold feels like coming home. Like I’ll be perfectly safe as long as I’m with him.

“Shhh. Okay. It’s okay. We don’t have to do that. It’ll all be okay, I promise. I love you.”

I snuggle my face into his neck, sniffing his unmistakable sent. “I love you too” I whine “I really, really do.” And if we spend the rest of the afternoon clinging onto each other as if we were each other’s life line. Nobody had to know.

**_So don't you worry your pretty little mind,_**

**_People throw rocks at things that shine._ **

When I emerged out of the shower my hair was wet and dripping, my torso was a bit damp and the towel hung low and seductively on my hips. Our bedroom was on mute, something it never usually was, and usually it was something akin to Piccadilly Circus. The lights were off and the door was shut. Niall was outside in the living room getting ready to, well I wasn’t completely sure exactly what he was doing…

I walked out bold as brass, intent on finding my soon to be husband. Shying away from nothing and no one. My eyes met with oddly nervous cerulean blue ones, a bit lip and a crinkled nose. My eyes wandered across his nervous looking form until reaching crass brown bags placed haphazardly at his feet. Making me swallow down repulsive bile past my gag reflex. My eyes watering increasingly. He was leaving?

“I really don’t want to get between you and your family babe. Maybe I should just go away for a few days. I have some work I still have to do for my next record. I have to record a couple of songs. Actually I have to _write_ a couple more songs…” he rambles.

“You- you’re leaving?”

“God no! Sweetheart I’d never leave unless you asked me too. I just… I think that maybe you should make peace with your family and the only way to do that would be if I left for a couple of days. You know, ran some errands before the wedding. I know you love your family, and I know you’d regret it if you’re mum couldn’t make it. We both know that she is not my biggest fan…”

“No Niall. This if you’re fucking home. She can’t push you out of it. We bought this place together. Together being plural, as in more than one” I cry.

“Babe, I know what plural means… I think?” his face scrunches cutely whilst processing the information. Making me chuckle absentmindedly, with a small shake of my head. “Dork” I reply.

“Oh shut up. Stop confusing me. Besides that’s not the point. I’ll be back, I’m not leaving. I’m just giving you time with your family and all.” He smiles.

“You’re probably right” I concede

“You know I’m right. I might not be very god at English but I can throw a couple of words together” he smirks.

The snort that escapes my mouth is anything but adorable “That is English you idiot”

“Oh my God. I don’t care. I’m a singer not an English enthusiast” his cheeks reddening considerably.

“Yet you speak English… interesting.” I ponder.

“Ughh, go away. You’re so mean to me.” He pouts.

“Whatever babe, you love me” I say looking at him through my lashes, knowing it drives him completely crazy.

He nods his head sympathetically before speaking “Sadly” is all he says. Earning him a smack upside the head, for his overly sarcastic comment. Which in turn receives his beautifully annoying cheeky smirk.

It’s actually stupid how fond I am of this idiot.

**_And life makes love look hard,_ **

**_The stakes are high, The water's rough,_ **

**_But this love is ours._ **

A few days later I find myself stood in front of a familiar family home that once held my deepest desires and my darkest deceptions. My hand hits the solid wood like the temperamental teenage I used to be, the sound echoing throughout the house. Letting out a curt “Mother it’s me” as I enter the familiar home.

“H-Harry?” she squeaks.

“Yeah mum, it’s me…” I whisper, holding back the emotions that can be read upon my facial features if you hold the key to the diary of me. Always one to hold my heart on my sleeve.

“Oh… Hi. What are you doing here?” she speaks as if testing the waters, wondering if it’s safe to cross the rocky bridge that could let her fall to her death. Cautious but confident; always confident.

“I. well. Jesus” I mutter rubbing my face with renewed vigor. “Fuck it” I breathe out. “Right, okay listen to me. Because I might as well come out and say it, sink or swim right? Anyway I want you to be at my Wedding. I want you to be happy for me. But the only way you are attending my wedding is if you accept my relationship with Niall. Accept the fact I am marrying a boy. A boy I love with all my heart, a boy who has left this week in order to give me space to fix things with my mother because he’s convinced that she hates him-“

“I don’t hate him Harry” she interrupts me, forcing me to send her a glare.

“Don’t. Interrupt. Me… as I was saying he thinks you hate him. Niall has done nothing but love me and show my family all the kindness he has to offer even though they don’t deserve it. He left me alone this week because he knows how much I want- _need_ you to be happy for me, to attend my wedding as someone who loves me _for_ me. And he thinks the only way to do that it to give you space so you’ll accept my undying love for my fiancé. It’s a done deal okay? I will marry that boy. But you’ll regret not being there and I probably won’t forgive you if you don’t attend. So I’m standing here today, swallowing my pride to say I’m sorry for that night and please, oh god please, be happy for me. Attending the wedding as my loving mother not someone I don’t recognize…” I grasp for air that seems to be starved from my circulatory system. My heart beating like an erratic animal. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. Banging in my hollow chest like pots and pans clattering around in there, confined under the profuse layers of cartilage and muscle.

“I- I didn’t know you felt like that. I- I didn’t know. I didn’t know…” she chants it like a mantra. Like it excuses her lack of compassion.

“You should have known though…”I can feel the weight crushing my heart. The terror of knowing I have laid my heart out on the line. Wishing, hoping she won’t step on it. Crushing the metaphorical ant with a big black boot.

“Yeah, your right. I should have known and I’m sorry for that…” I can hear her silent cursing as if cussing away the ideology of being a bad mother.

“When you say sorry all the time eventually the word becomes meaningless. It becomes an average everyday word. You could say Banana, cow, flower and they would be just as pointless.” I argue.

“But I am. I’m sorry if you ever thought I didn’t care that I didn’t accept you. God Harry, I always accepted you. You could come to me and say ‘mum I want to be a fish’ and I would do everything I could to make your wish come true. That is what a being a mother is all about. Keeping their children’s dreams alive. Six years ago you came to be and said ‘mum, I’m going to be singer’ and I encouraged you and supported you every way I knew how. I told you that you, my baby boy, could be anything as long as you were prepared to work for it. Harry believe me when I tell you that I accept who you choose to love, my speculation, and my worries are for your best interests. If you love that boy like you claim to then I will welcome him with open arms. I was wrong in saying anything else. My opinions don’t matter. If you love him then so do I. Baby, if you had fallen in love with some blonde bimbo-“ I cut her off with a glare “Sorry, black haired bimbo I would have eventually accepted them to.”

“So- so you’ll come. You’ll be there” I whispered, sheading a tear or two.

“Honey, if you still want me there, then I will be first in line with tears of happiness running down my cheeks” her runny nosed smile was infectious. It reminded of rainy days, cuddled to her chest as we watched power rangers and talked gibberish. It felt like the days before everything changed.

“You promise that you’ll be nicer to Niall because if not then there’s no point” I stare her down, searching her face for any type of uncertainty.

“I always liked him Haz, I was just unsure of your love for him. However if you love him then so do I.”

“O-okay” I squeak, my eyes shining. It was like the stars had aligned in perfect sink. Making everything right with the world. Even if only for a minute.

“Do I get a hug now darling?” I nod my head, knowing that my Mummy loves me. I wrap my gangly lips round her frail figure and cling like a koala bear. “Love you mum” I mumble into her neck.

“I love you to my boy” she sniffles, kissing my cheek softly.

 **_And it's not theirs to speculate,_ ** **_if it's wrong and,_ **

**_your hands are tough but they are where, mine belong._ **

I’m alone in our house, walking a hole in the dark laminate flooring. Up and down, up and down as if on repeat. Mumbling incoherent sentences to myself that would never make sense to any onlooker.

“Pick up the damn phone Nialler” I mumble. The monotone sound of a ringing phone, resounding in my ears. The absent piercing sound, drowning out my incoherent thoughts.

“Sup, this is Niall Horan. Please leave me a message after the beep, and I’ll try and get back to you” the answering machine blurts out. Mother fucker.

I type out the memorized eleven digit number once more; silently pleading for his scrawny ass to answer. The dull, meaningless sound of the ringing, drumming in my ears. The dull sound of failed hope. My inconsistent moping and silent curses. Almost made my miss his luscious voice. Almost.

“Hello, this Niall Horan speaking” his gruff voice rings out. Making me stop in my tracks. Watching as the train goes past in blind flurry of faster and faster, heading towards oblivion. Not stopping, not realising I was left behind. I stood right by the tracks, with his transcendent face in a locket. Waiting for the sound. This sound. Making time stand still and the world stop spinning. Just him.

“Sweetheart?” I croak out, god his voice shouldn’t be so sinful.

“Babe? Hey. You alright? Everything okay?” his worried apparel makes me go weak in the knees. How did I get so lucky?

“Hi… Yeah” my shaky voice rings out “Yeah, I just…”

“What Harry? What’s the matter? Did… does she still not approve? Oh God I am not prepared for this… We could run away? Hawaii? That’s good this time of year or-” I cut him off. Silently praying for his sanity.

“No Niall. Shut you’re rambling. I just, do you know how much I love you? God I love so fucking much it genuinely hurts my heart whenever were apart. I love you…”

“Well I love you to baby, but what’s all this about?” his careful confusion, transmitting through the receiver cautiously.

“Nothing. I was just thinking it and I wanted to say it. Sometimes I think people waste their word and they waste their moments and they don’t take the time to say what’s in their heart when they have the chance. So I love you and I will remind you every day if I have to.” I smile secretly to myself, reciting the monologue in my head. I love that boy.

“Well that’s very beautiful Hazza. But are you sure you’re feeling alright? How’d it go” he asks tenderly, like I’m a piece of glass, about to shatters into a thousand shards.

“See that the thing. She… She said that she would welcome you with open arms if that is what I wanted. That she was wrong in saying anything else. That if I love you then she loves you. She said he loves you. She said it…” I recall.

“Oh honey! That’s brilliant. I knew she’d come around that’s brilliant baby. I’m so happy. God, I love you.” His excited voice rings out making me smile wider.

“Thank you.” I say timidly.

“For what babe? I don’t think I quite understand…” I can practically hear the way he has most likely scrunched up his handsome features and cute little button nose. The thought making a smile adorn upon my lips.

“For giving me the time I needed for being exactly what I need. For loving me unconditionally. God, I just can’t thank you enough”

“Babe. You don’t need to thank me. Not now. Not ever. I love you and I will swear it in front of anyone who’ll listen. I do those things because I love you. Not because I am obligated to do them. It’s pure instinct. It is just plain human instinct to protect those whom you care for most. And you my love are what I care about most. You are my best friend.”

“God how did I become so lucky? Was I like one of Jesus’ disciples in a past life? Come home baby. Come back home to where you belong. With me. In our own little bubble. Come home to me”

“Always Harry. Always” the dial tone ringing in my ears once again. He was coming back to me.

**_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you._ **

The apartment was dark and gloomy. The 2 am chills, running across my spine. It’s late, but I would always make that sacrifice for my Harry. If he wanted me to personally invite Captain America to our wedding, I’d be on board when he uttered the first word. If he wanted a Peruvian jewel carved from stone then I would climb over every mountain, every hill, fight any demon willing to cross over enemy lines just to get it. If he wanted the Queens crown jewels I would try and kindly sweet talk Queenie into giving them to me. If not, well I would have to think about that.

He had me wrapped around his little finger and he didn’t even know it. He thought I was with him like it was a favor to some rich bitch. Nobody other than myself would be selfish enough to take all of Harry’s love and store it for myself. I have quickly learnt that I do not share, especially when Harry is involved. He is all that I have. My life support, that horrifyingly beautiful light at the end of a dark hungry tunnel. He is the Batman to my Robin. He was my everything and he doesn’t even realize it.

“Hi” a serene voice chokes out. The sound was strange, like it hadn’t been used in a long old time. As if someone was finally coming up for air. The sound shocking me back to reality, jumping me out of my reservoir of thought.

"Jesus Christ Harry! You scared the shit out of me! Why aren’t you in bed? It’s really late..." a thousand and one things pumping through my mind at over a thousand miles a minute. Unable to hold back the fear and longing of his voice. How it sounded do weak and tiny. Making me want to clutch him to my chest in a tight embrace, promising him I won’t ever leave again. He was my rock and I was his. Whatever hardships we were dealing with, we would tackle them together. That was the deal.

"I was just waiting. Can't sleep without you next to me. You know that." The strain in his voice, hurts my chest. The feeling of someone or something slowly cutting off my air supply, and angry sort of burning. Almost like I was being starved of my natural life source. My life source being Harry.

"Yeah, but not like this. What’s going on? You've been acting weird for a while now. Talk to me baby, please" my hand fumbles for the light switch beside my head. Somethings wrong. A horrible nagging feeling in the back of my head, urging me to prepare for the worst. That whatever is written in our stars is going to barrel straight through hear and tear us apart. The faded scars will reveal themselves. The aches and pains that make us who we are. And it’s terrifying.

“I was just sat here thinking. About life and its pointless meaning, about family, about us, about our future” he tails off, seemingly upset with something beyond my knowledge.

“What do you mean ‘us’ Harry? You’re really starting to scare me sweetheart” my tired eyes finally found the switch. Lighting up the room in what seems to be the worst way. My eyes strain in the now neon light, desperately searching for the man I love.

I took a while for me to properly take in his current apparel. There he was curled in on himself upon the couch. His red rimmed eyes, the droopy smile, the tear stained cheeks. He was a mess.

It was like someone had shot me. Hit me where it hurt most. The searing pain lighting up my loins. The splotchy shirt, coving his impeccable abs, was covered in beautifully tragic tears, soaking his exterior. The sight makes me fall. My whole body leaning on the grey wall at my back. If the wall were to concave I would surely fall with it. It was like somebody ripping t my heart strings. When the love my life cries there is surely something wrong with a certain son of a bitch that did it. He’s too beautiful to cry and it breaks my heart.

“How is this ever going to work Niall? How? Nobody thinks this can work! No one. What am I meant to think when everybody tells me that our relationship is deemed to fail? That it’s built on lies and deceit. How Niall? How?” the broken hearted boy cries.

“I think it can work! I do! If that counts for anything. If it means anything to you, if my opinions matter, know that I think it can work. I’ll make it work. I love you! It will work, screw anyone who thinks otherwise, you my darling are my world and I will put up a damn good fight to keep you right next to my side as long as you’ll have me because a life without you, is not a life I am willing to live. You have saved me so many times Harry. Let me save you now…” My feet move towards the taller lad on their own accord. Meeting the curly headed lad on the sofa. Kneeling in front of I’m. Wiping his tears as gently as my callouses will allow.

“Baby. Look at me. Come on now, look at me love” I wipe his cheeks, and smile loving into those green orbs I love oh so much. “Hey, that’s better darling, I love seeing your beautiful face” he chuckles at that. The ghost of a smile dancing aggressively over his lips reassures me that is simply a phase. “You know I love it when you smile.” I cup his cheek affectionately watching a tiny smile erupt upon his features.

“But how Niall? You, you left, this week. You left because you thought it’d be best. I thought it would be best. What relationship works when one half has to spontaneously leave? They just don’t Niall. Regular people do not abruptly leave.” He hiccups

“If you haven’t noticed Haz, but were not exactly normal. We’re practically gypsys. We live in hotels and on tour buses. One of us will always been in a different country. It’s the life we live. It’s like we have ADHD or something. We can never stay in the same place for too long. Sure London will always be home, but that doesn’t mean we actually live there. At the end of the day, no matter how far apart we are, I will still get to come home to the love of my life. Isn’t that enough? Because sadly in this line of work, that’s all I can offer. You know that curly. We will forever be in different country but my heart belongs to you, always has, always will. I have been in love with you Mr. Harry Styles before I even met you. I love you, you are the centre of _my_ world.” I finish with a blush of me cheeks ghosting across. Tenderly searching my loves eyes. Knowing he belongs with me, his place is next to me.

“You-You promise” he asks, teardrops pouring out of his pools of jade.

“Oh baby. More than anything! This week, I had someone business to attend to, I ended up writing a couple of verses of a song, it’s not finished and needs polishing, but I think I’ll like the end product... It made me think of you. Always you.” His deep green eyes, were like the waves of the ocean. You always knew what he was feeling, whether it be stormy of calm, they told me everything.

“C-can I hear it?” he asks fondly.

“Well it’s not finished but I could sing my favorite verse” I look into his eyes for conformation, watching his head nod excitedly. Oh god, I’m nervous.

_“Morning, his place Burnt toast, Sunday You keep his shirt He keeps his word And for once you let go Of your fears and your ghosts One step, not much, but it said enough You kissed on sidewalks You fight and you talk One night he wakes, strange look on his face Pauses, then says, you're my best friend And you knew what it was, he is in love”_

I finished the slow hum, with a gradual note, slowly tapering off. The melody seeping into the minds of the young. A slow, cautions beat. Holding more than just words. I gingerly look into his eyes, worried about what I might find. Yet I found nothing but pure unadulterated love. His eyes were shining like tiny stars. Staring adoringly into my own eyes as he pulled me into a breathtakingly slow kiss, tears pooling at his eyes, washing away the miserable ones, a blissful smile appearing as if by magic. It’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

“Like I said, not finished but I just want you to know that I am very much in love with my best friend” I smile.

“T-that was like a year ago. I can’t believe you remember that” he whispers, almost getting lost in the wind, getting whisked away into the unknown. Yet I caught it in both hands clutching it adoringly to my chest, heart fluttering with past memories.

“Oh darling, I remember everything when it comes to you, never forget that.”

**_Because I love the gap between your teeth,_ **

**_And I love the riddles that you speak._ **

Walking down the aisle to the man you love with all your heart, seeing him smile that 100 watt smile. Directed solely on you. No one else, just you. is the upmost euphoric feeling of my entire life. The day is about committing yourself to another person whom you trust till the end of the earth. It’s about sharing the day with you’re family and you’re friends. A day for commemoration.

The ceremony was held where the Groom's first said 'I love you'. They were married under an archway of twigs which were covered with white flowers and small green plants which was behind a beautiful view of the trees and the lakeside Riviera. Next to the stunning archway was a collection of similar tiny flowers. The aisle itself was a unique white carpet, made out of the finest silk money could buy. It was covered with lithe purple flowers and chiseled white rose petals. Littered along the aisles’ edges were squared green bushes and more bunches of purple and white roses. Perpendicular to the aisle were a set of white chairs for the limited amount of guests to sit on.

It was a small lavish wedding. Close family and friends only, out of the eagle eye of the paparazzi. Anne, Gemma, Des and Robin were centered to the right. Eyes shining like pretty lights, they were filled with pride. All combusting like a red shift. My family was too the left, Ma, Da, Greg, Denise and baby Theo, all packed in like the over bearing family we tended to be. Behind our faux setting of bushes and flowers was the stunning church. To the side of our descending archway was sat the grand piano playing a poetic sinfini of sound, which too had purple and white flowers on it.

At the beginning of the guests aisles, were specialized birdcages filled with flowers. It was transcendent. It was ours.

“True love begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage and of love continue well beyond the ceremony’s end. A brief moment in time, a beautiful memory and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends, your yesterdays were the path to this moment.” The vicar begins his unruly speech. The one he has most likely committed to memory. Given to hundreds of coupes over the years. A poetic piece of writing that will entice a string of wonderful memories. Yet it feels personal to me.

I’m shocked back to the present as if these past few minutes or maybe hours have been left on auto pilot. Shocked back to life by two uttered words that feel like I’m being offered immorality. Two little words that mean everything. Two words that make the mothers cry and fathers well up with beaming pride. A beautifully carved band slides onto my left hand, slowly cupping it, like it was made just for me. Silver contrasting transcendently to my pale Irish skin.

“On behalf of this church I declare you both married. I hope you both have the happiest of marriages. You may now kiss your husband” The vicars words make tears of joy flow and breathtaking grins break free.

Harry leans in and kisses me once again, deeply this time, mouth opening against mine, his tongue sliding in so easily. My eyes just fall closed, suddenly heavy with it, the weight of all this. The weight of love descending over me like an iron curtain, and it’s beautiful. This is Harry – I’m kissing Harry on our wedding day. It’s incredible how it doesn’t even seem bizarre, anymore. It feels just like it should. Like it was meant to be.

The church bells chime and I look into the beautiful, beautiful jade green eyes of the man I love. My new found husband. Knowing that I have just commited the rest of my life to the right person. Knowing that our love is unwavering. No matter what any tabloids say, I know I’ll love him forever. I don’t need the ‘perfect’ wedding, knowing that I’m marring the other half of my rock star persona is all I really need. Everything else is just added details.

**_Because my heart is yours…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any mistakes that I have accidently overlooked. Kudos? Comments?


End file.
